The Nimbasian and the Aspertian
by WitChan
Summary: Elesa has a crush on Rosa, but she's afraid to share her feelings to Rosa. Instead, she makes an alternative.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a cool day in Nimbasa City, a girl named Rosa is heading to Nimbasa's Gym to face the Gym Leader. Her previous battles with Cheren, Roxie, and Burgh turned out easy, but she wasn't sure how her battle with the fourth Gym Leader will go. She'll see once she faces him or her in a Pokemon battle.

After a few minutes of dominating the trainers inside the Gym, Rosa continued upwards as she eventually reached the Gym Leader, Elesa.

"Why hello there," Elesa said, smiling as she moved closer to Rosa.

"Hi," Rosa said, smiling too. "Are you the Gym Leader?"

"Yes," Elesa asked, moving more closer to Rosa. She has never seen anyone as beautiful as Rosa. "What's your name?"

"Rosa," Rosa replied.

"Rosa... Such an amazing name," Elesa said.

"Why thank you," Rosa said, blushing a little.

"I'm Elesa, by the way," Elesa said.

"Cool name," Rosa said, and Elesa turned around as she blushed heavily. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Elesa lied. Then, she turned back around. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Okay," Rosa said, moving away from Elesa to get their battle started. "Go, Emboar!" Rosa said, releasing an Emboar holding a Quick Claw.

"Go, Zapdos!" Elesa said, releasing a shiny Zapdos. "Thunderbolt, Zapdos!"

"Flare Blitz!"

Doing as told, the Emboar ignited himself, then he rushed towards Zapdos to tackle it. The Fire-type move instantly knocked Zapdos, but it costed a bit of Emboar's health.

"Impressive, I say. Go, Raikou!" Elesa said, and she released Raikou. "Thunderbolt!"

"Flare Blitz, again!"

The Emboar's Quick Claw didn't activate this time as Raikou attacked first with Thunderbolt, easily blacking Emboar out. "Go, Haxorus!" Rosa said, releasing Haxorus. "Outrage!"

"Hidden Power (Ice), Raikou!"

The Raikou's Hidden Power wasn't enough to knock Haxorus out as Haxorus retaliated with Outrage, knocking Raikou out as Elesa stomped her foot.

"Damn," Elesa cursed.

"Almost out of Pokemon?" Rosa asked.

"Yep, let's see what happens next!" Elesa replied.

After releasing her last Pokemon, a Magnezone holding a Life Orb, Elesa yelled, "Hidden Power (Ice)!"

Rosa didn't order her Haxorus to use a move since Outrage forces Haxorus to use it again. After getting hit, the Magnezone used Hidden Power to knock Haxorus out.

"I'm almost out too," Rosa said.

"Then let's finish this," Elesa said.

"Okay. Go, Sigilyph!" Rosa said, and she entered a shiny Sigilyph in battle. "Use Heat Wave, Sigilyph!"

"Avoid Heat Wave, then use Thunderbolt!"

Failing to avoid the Sigilyph's Heat Wave, the Magnezone blacked out and Rosa jumped up and down in joy, celebrating over a win against a Gym Leader.

"I did it, I did it!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Rosa," Elesa said, putting her Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. Then, Rosa ended her celebration as she put her own Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. After that, Elesa went under her pocket to pull out her badge, giving it to Rosa. "Here ya go, Rosa. You earned it fair and square."

"So beautiful," Rosa said, moving the badge closer to her eyes.

"Just like you, sexy," Elesa spoke inside her mind.

Putting the gym badge inside her purse, Rosa said, "I'd love to stay and chat with you some more, but I gotta go."

"Okay, then. Take care," Elesa said.

"You too," Rosa said.

As Rosa walked away from Elesa, Elesa looked at Rosa's ass, licking her lips as she grabbed her own breasts before moving it in circles. "Nice ass, sexy," Elesa said.

Letting go of her breast, Elesa went to the back. Then, she sat down, touching her own breast again as she used her other hand to go under her clothes. Moving her breast in circles for the second time, she put two of her fingers together to thrust her cunt, moaning while mentioning Rosa.

"Oh, Rosa. Keep fingering my cunt until I cum, Rosa," Elesa said, pretending that Rosa was fingering her cunt. She was daydreaming about her doing it while sucking on her nipple, too.

Like most people falling in love with others, Elesa couldn't share her feelings to Rosa because she's afraid. She wasn't sure if Rosa would love her back, so she thought of a plan.

Later at night, Elesa was out for a walk on Route 16. She suddenly stopped, seeing Rosa organizing her items inside her purse. "Hi, Rosa," Elesa said.

"Elesa?" Rosa said, being surprised by Elesa's unexpected presence.

"How's everything going with your journey, Rosa?" Elesa asked.

"Everything's working out for the best, Elesa," Rosa replied.

"That's brilliant, Rosa. You'll shine brighter if you keep that up," Elesa said.

"Thanks for the compliment, Elesa. I appreciate it," Rosa flattered. "I should go."

"Alright," Elesa said as Rosa walked off. Then, Elesa followed her.

Elesa's footsteps startled Rosa as Rosa turned around. "Do you want to talk to me or something?" Rosa asked.

"Just out for a walk," Elesa replied.

"I see," Rosa said. Then, she resumed walking as Elesa continued following her.

After following Rosa to Lostlorn Forest where Rosa was planning to set camp, Elesa rushed up to Rosa for a hug from behind, surprising Rosa. "Whoa!" Rosa said. Then, she looked the other way to see who was hugging her. "Elesa, you scared me. Look, this is really nice of you, but don't you think this is a bit awkward?"

Elesa didn't respond. Instead, she moved both of her hands to Rosa's chest, moving them down to Rosa's breasts before grabbing them, shocking Rosa.

Turning the rest of her body the other way, Rosa shoved Elesa off her, angrily asking, "What the hell are you doing, bitch!?"

Again, Elesa didn't respond as she made a creepy smile that can easily scare little kids. Then, she grabbed a nearby tree branch, striking Rosa with it on the stomach as Rosa collapsed on the ground. The assault continues as Rosa was screaming for help. Sadly, no one was in the forest to help Rosa, not even the Pokemon in the forest woke up despite how loud her screams were.

After a twenty-second assault, Elesa removed Rosa's shirt, exposing her pink bra. Then, the older trainer went under Rosa's bra, squeezing Rosa's breasts again as Rosa dripped tears out of her eyes. Rosa couldn't defend herself because Elesa was too strong.

"Time to have some fun," Elesa said.

Elesa began removing everything else off Rosa, including the yellow ribbons supporting the hair buns. After that, Elesa moved down to Rosa's legs, spreading them as she went closer to Rosa's cunt. Sticking her tongue out, Elesa put covered her mouth on Rosa's cunt, licking it as Rosa moaned and Rosa continued crying. Raping Rosa was her plan all along.

"Stop, Elesa... You don't have to do this..." Rosa begged, but Elesa refused.

Rosa kept begging, but it was pointless. Rosa finally stopped as Elesa moved her tongue deep inside Rosa's cunt, licking it faster. Rosa's cunt is something that Elesa enjoyed tasting, the way how Elesa was licking it.

Now she creeped one of her hands to Rosa's breasts, squeezing the nipple hard as Rosa screamed. To Rosa, it feels like Elesa would tear her nipple apart, but Elesa won't let that happen.

After a few minutes, Elesa let go of Rosa's cunt, moving her face closer to Rosa's. Then, Elesa touched Rosa's lips with hers, sliding her tongue between Rosa's lips to meet Rosa's tongue, swirling it around as she closed her eyes.

Rosa suddenly gasped, feelings Elesa's two fingers thrusting her anus. Then, she thrusts it faster, intensifying her french-kissing on Rosa's tongue. Rosa is hoping for someone to show up in the forest and rescue her, but those chances are small.

Finally letting go of Rosa's mouth and ass, Elesa began removing her clothes and heels, watching Rosa. Rosa thought about running, but she quickly changed her mind. If she did, she'll suffer more consequences.

After taking her clothes and heels off, Elesa slowly removed her bra, teasing Rosa as if Elesa was stripping for her in a strip club. Then, she turned around, slapping her bigger as she slowly removed her panties.

Turning back around, Elesa ordered, "Lick my cunt, sweetie."

Doing as told, Rosa slowly crawling towards Elesa, touching Elesa's cunt with her tongue as she began licking it. Moaning again, Elesa said, "Oh, yes... Now squeeze my ass..."

Rosa did, then Elesa said, "Now finger my ass."

Putting two of her fingers together, Rosa put them inside Elesa's ass, thrusting them in and out as she dripped more tears outside her eyes, getting her hair rubbed by the rapist.

After a minute, Elesa said, "You can let go, Rosa."

Rosa let go of Elesa, watching Elesa calming down. After Elesa calmed down, she said, "Suck on one of my nipples and play with the other."

Moving up, Rosa mounted Elesa's nipple, sucking it as touched the other nipples, flickering it like a light switch as Elesa moaned again. "God, that feels so fucking good..." Elesa said, loving the feeling from her nipples, staring at the extremely terrified Rosa with those beautiful eyes of hers. This reminds Elesa of her fantasies earlier today and Rosa was enjoying it.

"That's enough, Rosa," Elesa said. Ending her toying on the nipples, Rosa gave Elesa an angry look, but that didn't affect Elesa. "Let's rub each other's cunts, shall we?" Elesa said.

Sitting on the ground together, the girls spread their legs, touching each other's cunts to get the rubbing started. Rosa couldn't take this anymore. Elesa's sudden evil smirk scared Rosa and Elesa said, "You like this shit, don't you bitch? I know your cunt's tingling wild, just like mine."

After Elesa's words, she moved faster. "GO FASTER, BITCH!" Elesa yelled.

Rosa did what Elesa told her to do, but it looked like she's going to faint. More movements later, the girls reached an orgasm at the same time as their love juices squirted out of their cunts, ending their tribadism to calm down.

After calming down, Elesa gave Rosa another evil smirk, saying, "Crawl on my lap and let me spank you."

Rosa crawled on Elesa's lap, getting her nice ass spanked by Elesa as she resumed screaming, crying once again. Poor Rosa thought Elesa would let her go after the tribadism, but Elesa didn't as Elesa wanted more.

Finally ending a one and a half-minute spanking, Elesa grabbed Rosa's hair, facing her for another kiss. A few minutes later, Elesa shoved Rosa on the ground, reaching for her stuff to put them on as Rosa planted her face on the ground, feeling embarrassed.

After putting her stuff on, Elesa went over to Rosa, touching Rosa's face with her hand as she kissed Rosa's forehead. Then, she said, "See you later, sweetie."

Elesa got out of the forest, leaving Rosa behind. Elesa was proud of herself for her devious actions. Sharing her feelings to Rosa is something she couldn't do, but raping Rosa was an alternative. She thought about raping Rosa again tomorrow, that's if she finds her.

Back in the forest, Rosa was just about finished putting her clothes back on, as well as fixing her hair the exact same way it was before getting raped by Elesa as she continued crying. Then, she got angry, squeezing her fists. "I'll hurt you tomorrow, bitch. Just wait," Rosa said, talking to herself. She's planning on hurting Elesa a lot, after what just happened to her.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night, the Gym Leader, Elesa, is heading to Lostlorn Forest to see if Rosa would be there again. Last night, Elesa raped Rosa and she's willing to do it again tonight.

Finally making it to the forest, Elesa saw Rosa glaring at her. Elesa went towards her crush. "We meet again," Elesa said. Rosa didn't say anything. Before this, Rosa went somewhere else to rest her body, also planning on getting revenge. "Take your clothes off so I can rape you again."

"Okay," Rosa said, her words surprised Elesa. The older girl thought that Rosa would say something like "okay" instead of "no".

"Let me do this first," Elesa said, putting her hand on Rosa's ass, blushing as Rosa squeezed her left fist. Rosa blushed too. After ten seconds, Elesa let go of Rosa's ass, saying, "Now drop them."

Rosa forgot to get something out of the bushes, so she went towards it as Elesa followed her. Then, she grabbing it out of the bushes, striking Elesa's head to make Elesa fall on the ground. It was a large tree branch, a perfect weapon to attack Elesa.

Rosa went closer to Elesa as Elesa groaned in pain. Elesa thought Rosa would act defenseless, but she was wrong. Rosa dropped the tree branch, punching Elesa's face and chest many times, also striking the older trainer's stomach with her knee. Elesa couldn't fight back since Rosa was acting fast and crazy.

After five minutes, Rosa stopped, smirking at Elesa as Elesa looked scared. Elesa was crying too, which makes things better for Rosa.

"Please don't hurt me again, Rosa..." Elesa begged.

"Oh, I won't, after I'm done raping you!" Rosa said.

Grabbing Elesa's shirt, Rosa ripped it off to expose her bra. Then, Rosa rid Elesa's bra to expose the bare breasts. Mouthing the right nipple, Rosa bit it with her teeth, making Elesa scream as Rosa pinched the other nipple hard.

"I'm terribly sorry, Rosa...! I truly am...!" Elesa apologized, but it wasn't working. Rosa is dead serious about her plot of revenge against Elesa. "Please stop!"

Ending the torture, Rosa bitch-slapped Elesa, then she said, "Do you really think I'm going to stop, after what you did to me last night!?"

Elesa didn't reply. Instead, she kept crying, giving Rosa a sad look on her face. "You're going to be my bitch until I stop, understand!?" Rosa said, and Elesa nodded her head. "Good. Now embrace this!"

Moving down to Elesa's shorts, tearing it before doing the panties. Rosa wanted to punish Elesa's cunt so bad. Speaking of which, Rosa went closer to it, mouthing it as Rosa spread both of Elesa's legs. Then, Rosa bit it hard, making Elesa scream again.

Raping Rosa was the biggest mistake Elesa ever made. She was too afraid to share her feelings to Rosa, making an alternative move to cover it. Too bad that didn't work for the Gym Leader.

Elesa suddenly screamed louder as Rosa handled Elesa's cunt really well, using much force on her teeth. Elesa didn't want to tell Rosa to stop because Rosa might torture her like this longer. Then, she felt something thrusting her ass, and it was Rosa's fingers. Elesa couldn't control herself by calm down. She'll die if she didn't. Rosa will stop eventually anyway.

After a minute, Rosa stopped, and Elesa's breathing returned to normal moments later. Moving up to Elesa, Rosa touched Elesa's lips with hers, moving her tongue inside to meet Elesa's as swirled it around, moaning as she pinched Elesa's left nipple. She also muffled Elesa's screaming. Rosa's looked at Elesa's terrifying face, loving it as Elesa stared at her with fear. It looked like Rosa wanted to rip Elesa's nipples, but her fingernails weren't sharp enough to do so.

Getting up, Rosa took everything off her, watching the weakened Elesa. After that, she grabbed Elesa's hair, moving Elesa closer to her cunt. "Lick that shit good, bitch. Bite it and you're dead," Rosa ordered.

Doing as told, Elesa put her tongue out, licking Rosa's cunt as she dripped more tears outside her eyes. Moaning, Rosa creeped her hand behind Elesa's neck, almost making Elesa bit her cunt as she pinched the neck. Luckily for the poor woman, Elesa didn't bite it. Otherwise, Rosa would kill her.

"Oh, god..." Rosa said, moaning a little louder. "Okay, that's enough..."

As Elesa let go of Rosa's cunt, Rosa grabbed Elesa's throat squeezing it as Rosa moved her face closer to Elesa's for another kiss. Rosa didn't want to kill Elesa, but to use another different thing to teach her a lesson.

Ending the choking and kissing, Rosa went on her knees, aggressively moving Elesa's head toward her breasts. "Suck them dry, bitch," Rosa said.

Mouthing one of Rosa's nipples, Elesa sucked on it like a baby, looking at Rosa again with that sad face of hers. The sucking last short as Rosa moved Elesa away from her breasts, giving Elesa another french-kiss. After a few swirls, Rosa bit Elesa's tongue, making her scream again. To Elesa, it was hopeless to stop a serious Rosa, but it's her fault for making Rosa act like this.

Pushing Elesa on the ground, Rosa got on top of her, touching Elesa's pussy with hers to do tribidasm as Rosa moved back and forth.

"I'm not gonna stop until we cum together, bitch," Rosa again, smirking at Elesa again.

A few minutes passed as the two came together; Rosa rolled off Elesa to calm down. Then, she sat near Elesa, moving Elesa on her lap to give Elesa a spanking.

"SCREAM, BITCH, SCREAM!" Rosa yelled, repeatedly slapping Elesa's ass as Elesa screamed loudly. She made it turn red, but she didn't care.

After the thirtieth slap, Rosa turned Elesa around, spreading Elesa's legs as she put two of her fingers together, moving them towards Elesa's pussy to thrust it in and out as Rosa creeped closer to Elesa's ear. She then licked it, wiping the ear wax off ear before facing Elesa. Then, Rosa embraced a third french-kiss, making Elesa taste her own ear wax. Rosa didn't mind tasting ear wax because it's related to Elesa's punishment.

Rosa have something else in mind, so she break up the kiss between her and Elesa while letting go of Elesa's pussy, grabbing Elesa's hair to drag Elesa towards the water. She put Elesa's head in the water, then she pulled it out. She kept doing it in a repeated fashion, laughing like a crazy person. She was taking this too far. Elesa couldn't take this anymore.

"Wait...!" Elesa said, and Rosa surprisingly let go of her. "You don't have to do this anymore!"

"Why should I stop, bitch!? You deserved this! And besides, do you know how it feels to get raped after you did it to the same fucking person!? Here's a question, by the way. Why the fuck did you rape me in the first place!? What the fuck did I ever do to you, huh!? Tell me!" Rosa said.

"I... I..." Elesa couldn't reply.

"Fucking spit it out, bitch! I don't got all fucking day!"

"I... I have a major crush on you, okay!?" Elesa replied, finally telling Rosa her secret.

"You... you do?" Rosa asked, looking shocked.

"Yes!" I was afraid to tell you... so that's why I raped you..." Elesa said, then she planted her face on the ground, crying once again. "Oh, god... I'm terribly sorry... for all the damage I've caused between us..."

"I see..." Rosa said, heading towards her clothes to grab them. Then, she looked at Elesa. "You should've told me what was wrong with you instead of raping me that day..."

Rosa went south to leave the forest, leaving a crying Elesa behind. By the look on Rosa's face, she felt extremely bad for hurting Elesa a lot, which crossed the line and being deadlier than Elesa's attempt of rape. It looked as if Rosa was more of a bad person than Elesa. The whole thing wouldn't happened if Elesa told Rosa her feelings. Rosa would probably understand.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: So yeah, sorry for posting a blank chapter. I forgot to save it after I copied and pasted the story from one of my files. For some odd reason, the doc manager won't show your story after you upload it. Copy and paste is the only way to solve it, sadly.

A week later, Rosa's laying in the bed looking at the ceiling, feeling depressed after the events that took place in Lostlorn Forest last week. First, Elesa raped her, then she revenge raped Elesa. Then, she learns that Elesa has a crush on her and was afraid to tell Rosa her feelings, which leaves Rosa in a state of depression and thinks that she's much more of an evil person than Elesa.

Earning the rest of the badges from Gym Leaders, stopping neo Team Plasma from taking over the world, and beating the Elite Four and the Champion didn't change that. However, when she returned home, her mom and her friends, Hugh, Cheren, Bianca, Nate, and many others, welcomed her home with a celebration party for becoming champion and that made her a bit better, but after that, she went straight in her room with the same depression. With that, she thinks about heading back to Nimbasa City, meet Elesa, and resolve their problems.

In Nimbasa City, Rosa heads straight to Elesa's Gym, seeing a sign saying "closed". Then, Rosa notices Elesa sitting on the bench crying and Rosa moves toward her.

"Elesa. We need to talk," Rosa said.

Refusing to say anything back, Elesa gets up and starts running away from Rosa.

"I'm serious, Elesa. We need to talk. It's important," Rosa said.

Elesa continues running without saying a word, but Rosa keeps following her regardless. Both eventually makes it to the Marvelous Bridge, a place where Elesa is planning to commit suicide. Elesa makes a dive off the bridge, but Rosa quickly grabs both of Elesa's legs to save her life. Then, Rosa pulls Elesa's to the bridge.

After getting pulled, Elesa turns around, makes a sigh as she closes her eyes.

"You should've let my commit suicide, Rosa. I deserve to die after all the damage I've caused between us," Elesa said lowly, dripping tears outside her eyes.

Touching Elesa's right shoulder, Rosa says, "Don't say that, Elesa. Killing yourself isn't going to solve everything. I understand that you're afraid to share your feelings to me and I forgive you."

"Stop lying to yourself, Rosa... You probably want to see me commit suicide with your own eyes and laugh at me, hence that you saved me... But if you want, let's get this shit over with..." Elesa said.

Elesa tries again, but Rosa holds Elesa's body to stop her. Then, Rosa turns Elesa the other way.

"I'm not lying, Elesa. I'm dead serious. Everybody deserves a second chance, including yourself," Rosa said.

So you weren't lying, then," Elesa said, sitting down as Rosa joins her. "I'm not sure if this is going to work, Rosa..."

"What do you mean, Elesa?" Rosa asked.

"I mean, what I did to you in Lostlorn Forest was terrible... I should've told you about my problems in the first place, but I was so scared... I don't know if I can live like this any longer..." Elesa replied.

"Elesa. Don't torture yourself like a real criminal. I know deep down that you're a good person. You made one mistake and I forgive you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," Rosa smiled.

Rosa gives Elesa a hug and Elesa hugs back. Elesa reaches under the back of Rosa's shirt to remove it, blushing.

"I'm okay with it, Elesa. By the way, I'm sorry for raping you. I went too far."

"I forgive you, Rosa," Elesa said. Now she removes Rosa's hair ribbons, making Rosa's hair cascade down her neck.

Breaking their hug, Elesa and Rosa share a kiss on the lips, meeting each other's tongues to swirl on one another, closing their eyes together as Rosa creeps her hands to Elesa's ass, squeezing it hard as she and Elesa moan together.

Elesa suddenly breaks their kiss, taking Rosa's shirt off as Rosa's bra falls on the ground, exposing her breasts. Then, Rosa takes care of the rest as Elesa begins removing hers, showing her beautiful body to Rosa. After getting naked, the girls press their bodies on each other.

"You're the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen, Rosa," Elesa said.

"Oh, Elesa," Rosa said, a tear drips out of her eyes.

The girls resume their kiss as rain sprinkles a little.

The End


End file.
